


Meeting of The Minds (Otto Octavius x Fem!Reader

by EmpW



Series: Meeting of the Minds (Fem!Reader x Otto Octavius series) [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tentacles, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpW/pseuds/EmpW
Summary: (Fic Request from my selfship blog @reallyintouglyfos on tumblr)After a science conference gone awry, You're given a special request to write an article for your former academic idol, Dr. Otto Octavius.
Relationships: Doc Ock/Reader, Doctor Octopus/Reader, Otto Octavius/Reader
Series: Meeting of the Minds (Fem!Reader x Otto Octavius series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Meeting of The Minds (Otto Octavius x Fem!Reader

You got the job last spring, a reporter tasked with covering events for an up and coming blog dedicated to advancements in science and technology. You had always been one to find tech interesting, and those behind the inventions had a tendency to be full of delightful idiosyncrasies, which you found compelling as well. 

This time you were tasked with covering 3 panels ranging in topic during a conference hosted at The New York Academy of Sciences. One panel stood out to you in particular, Advancements in Nuclear Fusion presented by Dr. Jerry Williams. 

Williams was a name you found unfamiliar among your contemporaries, so witnessing a panel held by the apparently esteemed scientist was high on your priority list. 

But part of you knew you had another reason for going. The reason why you were so eager to take on the job in the first place, despite having to cancel plans with friends and family in order to do so. 

Arriving on a not-so-glamorous city bus with your amateurish pen and notepad, you traveled along the long lines of students, reporters, and sci-fi enthusiasts into the main hall of the academy. Flashing your VIP pass you manage to grab your schedule relatively unscathed and make your way down to the first panel, Stem Cell Applications in the Medical Field. 

It felt like sitting through a lecture in college, and it was agonizing. You hoped your next panelist had more charisma. Luckily for you, the next panel was the one you wanted to see most. 

You were one of the first people to arrive, so as quickly as you could you made your way to the front row of chairs and sat down, eager to listen to what lay ahead. 

A small, mousy man approached the podium with a projector remote grasped clumsily in his hand. Slowly more people filed into the auditorium, before the lights dimmed and the man began to speak.

“Many before me have tried to perfect the marriage between renewable energy and Nuclear fusion.” He began. 

You noticed something...odd as the presenter spoke. Periodically he would trail off, looking behind him nervously as if someone were watching him. 

When it seemed like he was coming to the end of his explanation, Dr. Williams paused, seemingly to wipe his eyes. At this point people were muttering to each other in concern over what was happening, and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. 

“Everyone gathered here, to listen to my ideas and words, I cannot thank you enough...and..” 

He took a deep breath, and you felt as if the world suddenly stopped.   
“I am so very sorry.” 

Suddenly, a loud and terrible crash reverberated through the auditorium and from behind the stage 4 mechanical tentacles shot out one by one, the nearest grabbing Dr. Williams and flinging him aside as if he were little more than a ragdoll. 

Panic set into the crowd as the floodlights were turned back on, revealing a trenchcoat clad figure approaching the stage in complete control of the horrifying tendrils. 

Doctor Octopus, formally known as Doctor Otto Octavius, Chuckled darkly as he swiftly positioned himself center stage. 

“Thank you Dr. Williams, that will be all.” He announced snidely at the crumpled form of the former presenter. 

You could feel yourself begin to hyperventilate, looking at the stricken individuals around you forced to watch idly at the panel hijacking. 

“Don’t bother calling for help, I took the liberty of remotely deactivating your devices before the presentation began. It really does warm my heart to see so many bright individuals gathered under one roof- people who see the potential of what was once my life’s work.” 

He snapped his fingers, and one of the tentacles produced an empty burlap sack, which then found its way through the front row. It hovered in front of you expectantly, and you swallowed the lump in your throat as you stared down the mechanical marvel. 

“You, Girl.” He demanded. “I’d ask that you kindly deposit your valuables into the bag, and help your cohorts to do the same.” 

A life in New York, the place that seemed to have become a haven for villains of all sorts over the last 10 years, had taught you that refusing a direct order from a super villain would be a death sentence. 

Apologetically you worked your way through the rows of chairs, eyes downcast as people gave up wallets, jewelry, and any cash on hand for you to appease the tentacled tyrant. When you had made it to the last row, the same tentacle that had given you the bag snatched it from your hands, before making a hissing noise as it whipped back to Doctor Octopus’s side. 

“Thank you all for contributing to the advancement of true scientific discovery.” He boomed, and after grabbing a menagerie of very expensive equipment with his tentacles he disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived. But before he left, you swore that his last glance was directed at you. 

~  
It had been two weeks since your brush with the megalomaniac known as Doctor Octopus, but it was not the first time the two of you had crossed paths. Long ago before he had spiraled down the path of supervillainy, you had been one of his biggest fans. Studying Nuclear Fusion had been the main inspiration for a paper you wrote upon graduating MIT, and long before you had traded in your lab coat in favor of freelance writing, you had been an avid follower of the former professors teachings. 

Even now you held an opinion of him deeply rooted in respect, for his brilliance could never be outshone by his moral degradation, and seeing him crash that panel had awoken long forgotten feelings for the scientist. 

In the cramped accommodations of a high-rise you were working away on your latest article, but found that your concentration wasn’t where it usually was. With a sigh you spun away from your computer to look out the window, but rather than seeing central park below, a package on your balcony was what caught your eye. 

You went to go investigate, and unwrapping the paper you found a wallet and phone that once belonged to you..

With a gasp you stepped back, and before you could fully piece together what was happening, four mechanical tentacles gripped onto the railing of your balcony, and ushered in the trench coat clad figure that you had been thinking about all week. 

“Hello Dear,” He began, as his feet were gently lowered onto the platform by his automated appendages. “You know I thought I had recognized you at the conference, but I figured maybe it would’ve been an awkward time to play catch up, what with all of my looting.” 

He brushed past you as his tentacles carried him into your apartment, clicking his tongue as he looked around at all of your furniture and decor (or lack thereof). 

“It’s a pity that talent doesn’t directly translate into wealth the way it should.” The doctor remarked, running a finger along the banister of your window as he spoke. 

“I read that article you wrote on the 23rd about Dr. Wiseman’s theories of incorporating bioluminescent algae into our hydro grids...his theories were completely inane but your words made him sound like he was the visionary our world needs.” 

“Wh-what do you want?” You managed to choke out, after what felt like minutes of trying to find your voice again. 

“I want you to write about me the way you used to, before they had you making such worthless drivel.” He replied, finally stooping enough to be eye-level with you. “I used to disappear into your articles for hours on end, your praise made any man feel like a god.” 

“You’d know about playing god..” You muttered under your breath. 

Doctor Octopus sighed, his tentacles retracting tightly against his back in a gesture of peace. 

“Y/N, All I want is to be worshipped again. By you. By the world, but mostly-” 

He took your hand gently in his gloved one. “By you.” 

You felt the heat rush to your face, and looked away, but kept your hand in his.

“Otto...that was a long time ago..” You began. 

“It doesn’t have to be Y/N, nothings changed, I mean, not really.” He said, hope in his voice. 

One of his tentacles found their way toward you again, gently caressing your cheek with it’s cold metal pincer. Despite your better judgement, he was winning you over. He was winning like he always won. Perhaps sensing this, Otto placed an arm around you that straddled the line between comforting and possessive. With a gloved hand he tilted your face up to better look into your eyes, his own shining darkly. 

“Please come back to me dear, It’s at my side where you belong, not writing fluff pieces for any sad-eye with a degree and a dream.” He whispered. 

You hesitated for a moment, but realizing that his words rang true, and missing the way you felt truly seen by him, you buried your face into the crook of his neck. 

“Okay Otto, I will.” You whispered back, clutching him close to you by the sleeves of his jacket. “Anything for you.” 

Satisfied with your answer, Otto kissed you deeply, a kiss that housed all the unresolved passion that had been building up since the last time you two had kissed. You felt his metal tentacles gently cocoon the two of you, as you returned the gesture in kind. A sudden ache presented itself, a hunger that loomed only when Otto was in front of you. You buried your fingers in his wind-tousled hair, and his hands began to rove the contours of your body. 

You felt your feet lift off of the ground as the tentacles carried the two of you to a more comfortable location. Still wrapped up in eachother you and Otto fell onto the sheets of your bed, and as the kissing grew more desperate, so too did your desire to be close to the scientist. 

Otto, climbing on top of you, kissed a trail from your hip bone to your ribcage, lifting up the hem of your shirt with his nose as he did so. You moaned gently, and in response you felt him smile against your exposed skin. With your sounds egging him on, the scientist used his tendrils to swiftly remove your clothing- ripping seams in the process. He then pulled back a moment, drinking in your form with his wandering eyes. 

You pulled him by his arms towards you again, and he obliged by attacking your neck with open-mouthed kisses. This passion, the intensity of which Otto did everything, was out full force while he made love to you. 

Eyes filled with want, Otto stopped his kissing. Finishing the thought for him you got to work unbuckling his belt and slipping his stiffening cock out from under his boxer’s waistband. With one hand on his chest you positioned yourself on top, relishing the initial stretch of his hard length entering you. Taking him in further and further with each thrust. 

That’s when you felt cool metal firmly resting on your hips, his metal tentacles not grabbing- but rather guiding your speed as you rode Otto. Coaxing and pushing you down further onto his member. 

“You’re incredible Y/N, everything I could ever dream of is right here.” He panted, cupping your cheek.

“Otto- I’m close…” You gasped, feeling yourself begin to tense up in preparation. 

You felt your core tingle as you neared your orgasm, spasming around Otto’s cock. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold onto his own impending explosion- but failed to do so. You and him moaned, coming in unison and grasping onto each other tightly- as if afraid the other would float away suddenly. 

The warm flow of his cum rushing into you was enough to make you feel dizzy, and the sight of him satisfied and slightly dazed in afterglow was one you wanted to keep in your memory forever. 

At some point you drifted asleep, arms both metal and flesh wrapped around you protectively as you did so. 

When you awoke the next morning, he was gone. You stumbled groggily over to your computer where you found a sticky note on your monitor with Otto’s handwriting. 

Make me sound really good in your next article

You smiled at the note, a definite sign that the night before wasn’t a dream- but a new chapter in your life. You weren’t worried about where Otto had gone, he always found his way back to you eventually. 

For better or worse..

You loved him.


End file.
